kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Ran Sairofe
Tan Sairofe (father/deceased) Lutz Sairofe (brother) Huan Sairofe (uncle) Eline Haias (aunt) Hanuman (grandmother) Nard Lehn (grandfather/deceased) |webtoon = Chapter 50 }} Ran Sairofe (란 사이로페, Rahn Sah-i-ro-feh) is a quarter of Yaksha heritage. He is part of Asha Rahiro's group for the water channel quest, and rises to the top magician ranks after his long-overdue graduation from Mistyshore University. He sympathetically watches over Leez like a big brother. Appearance Ran appears as a young man with lightly tanned skin tone, long gray hair (tied in a braid), and violet eyes. He has a healthy and muscular physique, not really what people expect from a magic user. He usually wears a white tight undershirt that underlines his muscles and abdomen, and light blue trousers. His attire changes while traveling inside the water channel, since he is forced to wear magician robes: a tight green vest with a large hood and yellow borders, a light grayish-green mantle, and brown and white colored protection pads on the shoulders. Personality He has a rather brash personality, and jumps hastily to conclusions, completely ignoring other people's opinions, and speaking his mind freely. This careless side of his personality also makes him charge into battle without thinking, and cast magic purely by instinct—a feat only suras and gods are capable of—often with disastrous results. He often felt alone during his childhood, being the youngest child of a human-half couple, with his parents constantly out for work, and his father always blaming him for not being a good boy like his older brother Lutz. On the other hand, Lutz was often his only company, and Ran was very attached to him. When he was younger, he was determined to skip university classes just to annoy his relatives, but a chance encounter with Rana Reimia—who, from that moment on, became his love interest, much to his uncle's amusement—made him change his plans and his view of life. He is bad at speed-calculating spells, and has an inferiority complex towards his old classmates, who all graduated from Mistyshore University long before he finally does. He also appears to have an inferiority complex towards his older brother, whom he was always compared to (generally unfavorably) as a child. Despite being the son of a half mother, he fears halfs. This occasions rather comical moments in which he has embarrassing moments trying to deal with his phobia. Also, while he fears halfs, he is fine with suras. Skills and Abilities Ran can be very quick at casting magic without calculating. He was able to cast hoti indra before Riche Seiran's instruments could even detect him saying it. His partner for his magic test was Rana Reimia. During the combat simulation he used an unknown skill when he (mistakenly) believed Rana was about to die, and according to him it used up some of his life force. The skill might be strong enough to kill Taraka in one shot. Ran was apparently able to hear Yuta yell, "Watch out!" in sura speech when the Hide of Bondage had targeted someone in their group. He rationalized that it was probably a transcendental skill used by Yuta, and has not shown any other sign of understanding sura speech; this particular instance is still unexplained. His Yaksha heritage has been verified by both The Finite as well as the information screen with checkpoint information displayed in Riche Seiran´s base. He is the grandson of the current Yaksha clan king, but is unaware of her existence other than that she was a Yaksha sura. Ran's official magic exam results Ran holds the current record for the testing center of Mistyshore's Magic Guild. The fact that he managed to ace the simulated combat test with a perfect score is considered extremely noteworthy. Ran Sairofe Quarter, M, D980 Test location: Mistyshore Magic Guild Director: Eline Haias Test 1 (Speed Calculation): 815/1,000 Test 2 (Divine Affinity): 988 Test 3 (Simulated Combat): 100,000/100,000 <-- Ran aced that one, perfect score Test 4 (Barrier Test, Triple Attribute only): 101,547 Auto-generated rating: AA Exam rating: BB (AA pending) Notes and Trivia * Ran is one of the 12 characters that appear in the Season 2 Prologue. * Ran has the same surname as Peil Sairofe, but it's unknown if they are related. * He personally knew Kubera Leez's father, Rao Leez. They were close enough that Rao told him a secret before he left for Carte, that he was about to become a father. He has also become aware that Leez is Rao's daughter, even though his knowledge began as only a suspicion. Leez doesn't admit it because of Asha. * Ran has very messy handwriting. He types his letter to Rana because she can't read his handwriting. * Ran was rated as the #2 magician for a short period of time before filling the #1 position when it became available suddenly . * Ran's Mistyshore University report card after failing Topology for the 8th time: Synopsis History Since he was little, Ran missed his parents' presence, and instead it was his older brother Lutz who was the caretaker, playing with him and teaching him. This way the brothers became very attached to each other, until they were forcibly separated by their father, Tan Sairofe, who wanted Lutz to study in Eloth's University of Magic. During the rare occasions when he was with his youngest son, Tan didn't miss an opportunity to point out how much Ran was lacking his brother's talent and intelligence, and was instead wasting his time and his triple-varuna attribute on petty things, like the fighting tournament the little Ran wanted to join. His mother took his side, reminding her husband that despite the fact that Ran was 18 years old, he was still stuck in his quarter development, at the physical and mental age of a nine-year-old child. After his enrollment at the Mistyshore University of Magic, his mother had a serious talk with him about not becoming too involved with Rana, and instead looking for someone more suitable for his longer lifespan. During the Cataclysm, he was attacked and almost killed by his mother, who became so insane due to emotional resonance with the Yaksha that she couldn't recognize friends from foes. This event emotionally scarred Ran, who loved his mother, and could not accept or understand why she would attack him. From that moment on he could not bear to be near halfs anymore. Ran's aunt, Eline Haias, was the last Priest of Resurrection. When both of his parents died in the Cataclysm, he froze their bodies, then pleaded to his aunt to resurrect them, unable to believe that the spell could no longer be used. Season 1 8: The Wavering King While sleeping on a boat in the sea near Mistyshore, Ran accidentally leaves the protection of the city's barrier, and is attacked by enraged Gandharva suras. Ran breaks the teeth of one of the suras with his foot, then tries to fend them off with a bhavati varuna spell. Unfortunately, he was too reckless, casting the magic without calculations and being still sleepy and unfocused, so the fight results in his barely making it back to the checkpoint, seriously wounded and bloody. Once he bursts through the door, he annoys Asha, who was accompanied by Leez and Yuta, by angrily pushing them away from the checkpoint desk to check in himself, and then running away without even saying "Sorry" in order to look for a healer magician. After being treated, he receives the results for his (repeated) exams, and is shocked to discover that his grade in Topology is again an F, resulting in him being forced to enroll again. But Asha, knowing that his BB rank was exactly due to him not being a fully graduated magician, offers him a deal: help her with an alternative quest in order to gain an official magician license, in exchange for his company during their travel through the water channel. Seeing Asha's terrifyingly annoyed expression, and pushed by his friend and teacher Rana, Ran reluctantly accepts. 9: Rival After a conversation with Rana, he becomes aware that his companion—whom he was still mistaking for a man—is the Asha Rahiro that every magician knew of, and the author of the textbook on Topology who Ran himself swore to beat up. On the night before their departure, Ran and Rana talk again, mostly about the past, and how Ran suspects that Rana had secret reasons for being so eager to see him finally graduate. This conversation makes Rana greatly embarrassed, and she abruptly ends it by angrily tossing him the magician robes he needs to wear inside the Channel. The day after, he meets up with Asha, Leez, and Yuta, greatly annoyed by the drapy mage suit he was forced to wear, and asking Leez if she was okay with entering the Channel with a dress that covered so little. After Asha creates a boat, Ran begins to navigate the tunnels using hoti varuna to control the water currents. However, the areas begin to look different from what Ran remembered, so Asha casts hoti surya and draws an incredibly complicated map of the channel. 11: The Power of the Name After a week of traveling, the group has arrived at Area 50 and Ran, due to a series of misunderstandings and squabbles, has built up a very inaccurate picture of Asha's personality. 12: Lies for You After Leez returns from her short dive in Area 79, Ran explains to her how magic could be cast without using calculations. Asha scoffs at the contest, inciting the two to have a contest over which of the two has a higher magic test score with 10000 gold on the line. Just as Ran is about to test Leez on basic topology, they are interrupted by the arrival of a boat from the higher numbered areas of the channel. The passengers on the boat explain that the areas past 50 have suddenly become infested with monsters that are immune to magic and that the tunnel no longer follows the signs. The group begins to pace back and forth in a tunnel near area 51, which according to Asha's theory had become connected to all the other areas. After spending a whole day walking, Ran finally gives Leez the loops. When Leez instantly sees the answer, Asha's snide comment triggers another argument between Ran and Asha. Ran decides to teach Leez hoti kubera. After Leez attempts to cast the spell after just hearing the theory, Ran demostrates it by strengthening his arms. The next day area 100 is reached on the first try. As they float through the channel, Ran's hoti varuna suddenly ceases mid-discussion about the clan of Chaos. Yuta jumps off the boat to distract the sura. Seeing Leez use hoti kubera, Ran is reminded of Rao Leez. Although Asha tells Ran to take the boat and leave the water channel while she searches for Leez alone, Ran, dwelling upon Rao's funeral and the weakness of pureblood humans, insists on helping. Transported to the water channel of Carte, and almost instantly separated from Asha by a trap, Ran continues on in search of Leez. To help endure the conditions of the tunnel, Ran strengthens his body with hoti kubera. Soon he encounters another chaos clan sura. After deciding that a hoti indra would not be enough to handle this sura, Ran contemplates using his transcendental, but before he can make up his mind, he is hit in the face with a rock and sees another sura battling the first one. Seeing Leez emerge from a pile of rubble, Ran rushes to help her. The water channel begins to collapse but the second sura grabs him (and Leez since Ran is carrying a sleeping Leez). Realizing that the sura is Yuta, Yuta uses his sword as a pen and explains to Ran his circumstances before flying off just as Asha shows up. Finally they leave the water channel. After the group manages to escape, Ran asks Asha if the Channel collapsed due to the fight between the suras. Asha replies that as the Channel was a god-class Item, built by Brahma, only a power equivalent to Brahma's acting on it could destroy it. She then states that she couldn't guess the true cause for the collapse. Ran further asks why the name of the clan of Chaos cannot be used, to which Asha replies by telling him about the Power of the Name, astikas, nastikas and the primeval gods. She then adds that Visnu was the one responsible for naming each of the astikas and nastikas. As they already had names that were immortal, none of the primeval gods except Kali had the desire to take the names. She took possession of the left over names of the nastikas that were not used because of they had flaws. Ran realizes that Asha was referring to the god who made the Sword of Re and had a bad reputation. He finds the information interesting and asks why they didn't teach it in school. To this, Asha informs him that the knowledge was considered heresy, causing him to complain. The magician then adds that the information was beneficial. He just didn't have to talk about it. Ran once again poses a question. This time, he asks whether or not Yuta will return, to which Asha informs him that Yuta didn't benefit from travelling with them, and it was his decision. But Yuta returns soon after they book a hotel and the group continues its journey to Kalibloom via hoti vayu''s. Leez and Yuta hold on to Asha for the teleport, and Asha calls Ran to come over too. Since Leez and Yuta were already hugging the magician from the sides, he decides to hug her around the neck, but lets go when he sees her angry expression. Still angry, Asha tells him that he could either come with them on his own or return to Mistyshore. She then teleports away with Leez and Yuta. Annoyed, Ran decides to follow the group until he claims the prize for his bet. Season 2 13: Lost When Ran catches up to Asha, who had abandoned him back at the exit of the Water Channel, and the rest of the group, he does not disclose his presence, but attempts to have his revenge by casting ''hoti varuna at Asha. But before he could do so, Asha causes him to be sent flying away with a bhavati vayu. When he manages to catch up once again, he complains about how she used a spell that could have killed him. But Asha rebuts that he was the one who cast magic first. The two start arguing, and when Leez tries to mediate, both tell her to shut up. As they move through the forest, the group comes across many half traps. Yuta senses something coming towards him, and Ran suddenly casts ''hoti indra, ''effectively destroying an incoming trap. This angers Asha, as Ran had just used a spell that could have killed them all inside the effect of the barrier, without even calculating on top of it. Later, he once again gets the feeling that something is wrong, and thinks he heard Yuta yell "Watch out!", believing it to be one of his transcedentals. He once again tries to cast a hoti spell, but is stopped by Asha this time. 14: Blood After Yuta disappears, the group continues its journey towards Kalibloom, as they did not know where he disappeared to, and books a hotel when they reach there. During their meal, Asha deduces that, as the particular trap used to capture Yuta was very expensive to activate, the capturer should be very rich. Ran realises that she was talking about Riche Seiran, the richest woman in Willarv. He then proposes to buy Yuta back for a huge amount of money, since they couldn't take him back by force as her house was literally a fortress filled with traps. As planned, the group goes to Riche's house to buy Yuta back. They are invited into the mansion by a huge servant, and while waiting for Riche, look around at the vast array of expensive items. Through the CCTV cameras, Riche is informed of her guests. She is alarmed at the sight of two important people, and hatches a plan to drive them away without handing Yuta over to them. Asha, realizing that their initial plan won't work, requests Ran to return to the hotel with Leez, assuring him that she would return with Yuta, without spending any money on him. Following Asha's words, Leez and Ran leave, and visit the Fighter's Acadamy. Leez is disappointed, but takes notice of a huge door. Ran informs her that it is a gallery of legendary fighters, and the girl immediately dashes off not listening to him anymore when he states that he didn't like looking at the pictures of dead people. Ran follows her inside, and she asks him what the numbers under the portraits meant. He replies that they were the year of birth and the year of death of the fighter. He then leans in to see whose portrait she was looking at and turns serious as he sees that it was Rao Leez's. He asks her how she knew about him, and Leez replies that she read his autobiography when she was little, and always wanted to meet him in person some day. She never realized that he was already dead. Thoughtful, Ran tells her about the fighter Rao Leez, who was very talented, and used transcendentals even though he was a pureblood. He was adored by everyone, but had one fault: since he accomplished everything at a young age, he had nothing more to strive for and did not know the value of his own life. He threw himself in terrible danger and perhaps through sheer luck survived his recklessness. He soon began to be given the most dangerous missions, until he finally accepted a mission on Carte, right before the Cataclysm. Leez concludes that he wasn't able to return due to the Cataclysm, and wonders if he ever cared about his family that he left behind. But Ran then informs her that Rao did not die during the Cataclysm, but was sighted briefly in N5, on the last ship from Carte to Willarv. He wasn't there when the ship arrived in Willarv, but many passengers claimed to have seen him. Unlike his usual self, he was crying, lamenting that he wanted to live and see his family, and wanted to hold his child, even if it was just once. At this, Leez begins to cry, claiming the reason to be because it was a tragic story. Ran tries to cheer her up by telling her that Rao wouldn't want her to cry. When Asha returns with Yuta to the hotel, Ran is suspicious about how she got the Neutral Bow and the Hide of Bondage for free. As they discuss the usefulness of the two items, Ran points out that the HIde cost a fortune to activate, and no one knew how to fire the bow. Hence he concluded that they were useless. He and Asha began to ague when he calls her stupid, and the issue of their bet is raised again. References es:Ran Sairofe